The Old Days
by Chrome-Dome
Summary: After The Cell Saga It's Basically About Goku and Krillin's Friendship As Krillin Misses Goku. I'm Trying To Work On Detail. Tell Me How I Did! :) Thanks! [ Done ]


Krillin sat with the wind blowing the salty air against his face as he thought about the how Gohan was going to be.

He hugged his knees as it got a bit chilly but stayed there still thinking about what happened. Vegeta lost Trunks, Gohan lost his dad and he had lost his best friend.

Krillin just couldn't help but tear up at the memories and days before fighting was life or death, when being a kid was everything; no worries, no sadness and no stress, but life changes and you gotta wake up from that perfect dream some time.

Gohan had to so early, his childhood is practically stripped away. He sighed and looked up at the few stars in the sky and thought to himself 'I know Roshi'll yell at me again if I keep this up, he already tried sleeping pills too.'

Krillin looked out at the waves and then scooted up and shivered at little at the air blowing by quickly and settling as he let his legs dangle off the side of the roof staring at the waves working there way and crash on the shore line of the small island.

He looked back up and spoke to himself out loud "I don't think anything'll be the same without him. He's always so happy and can just make you forget about almost everything.-"

He sighed and smiled slightly "-He's so carefree it kinda rubs off on ya. I remember everything he ever did for me. He always had my back..."

Krillin rubbed his eyes and rubbed them wiping away the tears building up and stifled back a yawn. He looked down at his lap continuing to talk to himself "- and I remember the first time we entered the Budokai Tenkiachi Tournament-"

Krillin laughed and smiled at the memories in his head "He was so excited and I met Bulma and Yamcha."

He looked back up seeing Roshi at the shore line. He almost fell backwards but caught himself "U-Uh, Hi Master Roshi."

Krillin got up rubbing the back of his neck nervously and and jumped down as Roshi sighed "You can't do this forever you know, stay up there."

Krillin sighed "I-I know. I do train-I just needed some thinking space." Roshi set a hand on his shoulder "Goku wanted this remember. Krillin, your almost like a son to me. You and Goku have been here forever. I don't want to watch you do this to yourself."

He sighed and looked away "I know- I know. I have to do something besides train and sit up there..." Roshi nodded and walked inside "Coming in-?"

Krillin followed inside and watched Roshi walk back up stairs and go left entering his room.

He started up the stairs and went up exhaling heavily and opening his room door. He pushed it open seeing his room and it looking almost new.

He almost forgot what his room looked like. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly walking to his bed and laid down.

Krillin sighed and the thought of the old days being gone. He looked at the surroundings and stared at the roof thinking for a lengthy time.

Krillin closed his eyes and lifted his arms placing his hands behind his head. He sighed "I can't believe I already miss them all-"

He sat up shifting his spot and leaned against the headboard of his bed opening his eyes rubbing them adjusting to the dark. Krillin couldn't help but smile at every memory he could see almost clearly.

He shook them away and put his arms down from his face. He looked out the window and fell backwards at what he thought he saw.

He looked over and Roshi quickly opened the door and asked "You okay? Fall outta bed?"

Krillin nodded and sat up rubbing his head trying to collect his thoughts 'It was just the dark messing with my eyes. Y-Yeah, nothing was there...'

Roshi looked a bit hesitant but shut the door still listening in. Krillin got up talking to himself "I-It had to have been just the dark...He wouldn't- N-No he couldn't have been there..."

Roshi backed up slowly and stuffed himself back into his room thinking about what he was gonna do with him

'That boy, he's going insane. His sight is playing with him now. First it was the stop eating and then sleep. I swore it would end and it's just getting worse and more progressive...How much longer is he gonna last like this?'

Roshi sighed and laid down still upset about his current situation. Krillin was still confused at the thought of Goku even being there and then the fact he was gone.

He knew Roshi was worried and Roshi wouldn't stop being like that unless he picked himself up and started being himself.

He got up slowly as he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes and looked at the mirror in his room seeing the dark circles around his eyes and the hair he was growing out.

He rubbed his head and face trying to rub away the tricks his eyes were playing on him with the distorted almost fuzzy image staring back at him.

He shook his head quickly, and walked over shakily and took it down setting it against the wall facing inward so he didn't have to look at what had happened to him over the short time.

He got a shudder remember the same blonde girl with those ice blue eyes that made his heart flutter at the same time.

The shudder was from the remote him breaking it made everything happen he was the reason everything was wrong, but his heart couldn't help but flutter and almost skip a beat or two at the memory of the highway.

The blush slowly creep up on his cheeks as they turned bright red and he put his hands to his cheeks covering them slightly hardly thinking about it, still wrapped up in his thoughts replaying over and over.

Her pale blonde hair falling by her light ice blue eyes reflecting the light making them shine when she got closer to him kissing his cheek taunting him with a hand and smiled slightly as her brother hurried her along.

She waved good-bye at the him as he blushed stupidly unable to say or do anything. He snapped back as a slight breeze on his neck startled him. He looked back at the vent from the ceiling sputtering to life.

Krillin shook a little and looked at the small clock he had on the little table next to his bed his eyes widened a bit as it turned just past 4:26am he shut his eyes tightly and rubbed them.

It's been five days since I've slept. His legs wobbled as he stood up and reached for the door knob tripping and catching himself just before he slammed onto the door and straightened up opening it.

He leaned against the railing on the second floor and walking down the stairs propping himself up and walks past the living room. Krillin opened the door yawning walking onto the small porch and sits in a chair leaning backwards in the chair.

Krillin sat back up and slumped forward a little hardly able to keep his eyes open.


End file.
